My Love
by Ryuga Neji
Summary: Perjodohan yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya justru membawanya pada pengalaman cinta tak terduga. Bad summary! Warning :Judul kaga nyambung, OOC, Typo dimana-mana , Tanda baca ga tepat, Huruf kapital salah tempat, and Other. Check it! Chap 2 is Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**My Love by Uchiha Akira Chan**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rated : T **

**Summary : Perjodohan yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya justru membawanya pada pengalaman cinta tak terduga**

**Warning :Judul kaga nyambung, OOC, Typo (s) , Tanda baca ga tepat, Huruf kapital salah tempat, and Other.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Neji sih punya Author seorang..#digampar Eh ya dah, Semua Chara Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Happy Reading~**

**Hinata P.O.V**

Aku memandang lukisan indah yang disodorkan Kami-sama untukku, langit sore. Tenang sekali rasanya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jendela kamarku.. Menyedihkan.

Ah ya, namaku Hyuuga Hinata atau Hinata Hyuuga. Sama saja. Seorang anak bangsawan bernama Hiashi Hyuuga.

Tok Tok Tok

"A-ah.. Masuk" Aku mempersilahkan masuk seseorang di depan pintu kamarku.

"Maaf mengganggu anda,Hinata-sama" Ternyata _maid pribadi ku_, aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan maafnya.

"Hiashi-sama memanggil anda ke ruangannya" _Maid_ tersebut menunduk, Menunggu jawabanku sepertinya.

" Arigatou, Yamanaka-san" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku seraya tersenyum pada _maid_ blonde di hadapanku ini.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, menuju ruangan Tou-san. Sepertinya tou-san akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting hari ini.

Kuketuk perlahan pintu di depanku. Ya, aku sudah berada di depan ruangan Tou-san.

"Masuk" Jawabnya singkat. Namun, siapapun pasti mengerti maksudnya.

Kubuka pintu ruangan tou-san secara perlahan.

"Ada apa,Tou-san?" Tanyaku _to the point._

" Tentang perjodohanmu, Hinata. Tou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Tou-san . Malam ini mereka akan datang " Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kenapa aku tak bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seorang anak bangsawan? Kenapa kami-sama sungguh tak adil padaku? Oh ayolah Hinata, Siapa tahu anak itu tak seburuk yang kau kira. Semoga..

" Kau boleh pergi " Ujar Tou-san akhirnya, ini yang kuharapkan. Aku tak ingin membahas tentang perjodohan yang bahkan tak kusetujui.

Aku berjalan gontai ke arah taman rumahku. Sepertinya berbagi beban dengan Sakura tak ada salahnya. Sakura adalah _assistant_ setiaku. Pengawal perempuan yang memiliki tenaga monster. Aku jadi ingat saat Sakura menendang Kiba yang sebenarnya teman sekelasku. Yah~ Aku masih sekolah.

.

" Hinata - sama.. Maaf aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu " Sakura tersentak, dan Langsung berdiri dari kursi taman. Mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_sama', _Sakura " Aku tersenyum sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi taman, Kembali memandang langit sore.

" Ah, Sepertinya Hinata-sam- ups. Sepertinya Hinata-chan sedang ada masalah? " Aku tertawa kecil. _  
_

"Ah.. Aku memang tak sopan ya,Hinata-sama" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa,Sakura, Aku suka dengan embel-embel '_chan'._" Sakura mendengarkan. "Aku dijodohkan dengan anak bangsawan" Lanjutku sambil mendongak ke atas, Memandang awan yang terus bergerak. Ah, Lama-lama aku tertular Shikamaru

" Bukankah seharusnya Hinata-chan senang? Hinata-chan tak perlu menikah dengan lelaki biasa yang belum tentu bisa menafkahi Hinata-chan " Sakura menatapku. Sebenarnya, ucapannya ada benarnya juga.

"Ah, Kau benar juga Sakura. Setidaknya aku lebih bersyukur... Oh ya, Sakura sudah punya orang yang disukai?" Pertanyaanku ternyata memancing rona merah di pipi mulus Sakura. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

" A-eh- ano.. Aku belum punya.. " Tampak sekali rona merah pada pipinya, Ah sudah lama aku tak bercanda begini.

"Hftt.. Aku masuk dulu ya,Sakura" Aku tersenyum tipis.

.

Tak terasa, Sudah malam. Itu artinya.. mereka akan Datang sebentar lagi.. Oh Kami-sama..

" Hinata-sama, mereka sudah datang. Anda diminta ke ruang tamu sekarang " Ternyata Neji-nii. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lesu mendengarkan ucapan Neji-nii. Dengan langkah gontai aku turun ke lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya ruang tamu.

Sudah ada Tou-san, Minato jii-san, Kushina baa-san dan ehm.. Pemuda berkulit tan? Ah aku tak tau siapa dia. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kacau.

" Ini putriku, Minato " Ayah memperkenalkanku pada Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san. Walaupun aku tau dengan mereka, Sepertinya mereka tak tau denganku,ya?

" Hinata Hyuga " Aku membungkukkan badan, Sebagai tanda hormat. Lalu duduk di samping tou-san.

" Putrimu sangat anggun,Hiashi. Ini putraku " Minato jii-san menepuk pundak anaknya.

" Naruto Namikaze " Bahkan tanpa berdiri, ia Mengucapkannya. Apa ia tak punya rasa hormat?

" Err- Maafkan dia Hiashi, Hinata. Mungkin ia masih depresi karena Kematian Shion 2 tahun yang lalu " Minato jii-san hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya. Oh itu alasannya. Se begitu besarkah cintanya pada perempuan itu? Lihat lah dia, Tampangnya kacau.

" SUDAH KUBILANG TAK USAH UNGKIT MASALAH SHION LAGI,AYAH!" Ia langsung pergi ke luar.

" Naruto.. " Kushina baa-san hendak mengejar Naruto, namun ku tahan. Hei! Apa-apaan aku ini?! Memangnya aku bisa menenangkannya?

"Err.. Biar aku saja,Baa-san" Aku membungkuk hormat, lalu sedikit berlari mengejar Naruto. Yah, berharap bisa menenangkannya. Kushina baa-san duduk kembali sembari tersenyum lembut padaku.

Yak! Sepertinya keberuntunganku, Ia sedang duduk menutup wajahnya dengan Kedua tangannya sambil bersandar pada tembok rumah ku.

" U- Uzumaki-san " Ughh, Hinata no baka! Aku malah gugup saat melihat wajahnya. Sial!

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku yang merasakan rona merah di pipiku segera memalingkan wajahku, Takut ketahuan mungkin.

" Ada apa kau kesini?" Ia membuat nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar 'dingin' yang nyatanya gagal.

" A-Ano.. err.. " Arggh! Kenapa aku ini susah sekali berbicara? Mungkin lebih baik kuperiksakan ke dokter.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Ada apa dengan gadis ini,eh? Dia gagap? Berbicara saja tidak lancar seperti itu.. Untuk apa sebenarnya Ayah menjodohkanku dengan gadis ini? Tak ada gunanya, Aku juga tak akan melupakan Shion.

" Uzumaki-san.. Sebaiknya mi-minta maaf pada Kushina baa-san" Lagi-lagi ia gagap. Hei, kau ini penyakitan?

" Nanti saja. Kau ini kenapa? Kau gagap kah? " Ujarku mulai kesal.

" Gomen ne.. Uzumaki-san. Aa-aku.. "

"Hinata-sama!"

" Ah.. Sakura! " Aku memalingkan tatapanku dari Hinata ke seseorang yang memanggil Hinata.

" Hei kau siapa? " Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, Curiga dengan raut wajahku yang kesal mungkin? Apa peduliku.

"Ano Sakura. Dia Uzumaki-san, Anak Minato jii-san " Yah, kesal juga sih dituduh orang asing.

" Makanya jangan asal. Mentang-mentang melindungi anak Bangsawan " Haah~ Selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba. Kau ini bangsa apa,Sasuke?

" Hei Apa pedulimu?! Aku hanya salah kok " _assistant_ hinata tak Terima.

" Har- "

"KALIAN INI MAU APA?! AKU TAK BISA TENANG,BAKA!"

" Gomen Uzumaki-sama " Pengawal Hinata yang kutahu bernama 'Sakura' itu membungkukkan badan.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hei bodoh, Kau dipanggil Hiashi-sama" Tegur Sakura pada lelaki di sampingnya.

" Kau yang dipanggil Hiashi-sama" Balasnya dingin.

" Kalian berdua yang dipanggil! " Teriak Naruto geram.

" Err. Uzumaki-san, Boleh kupanggil Naruto-kun?" Gadis Indigo ini ragu-ragu.

" Terserah kau saja " Lelaki tan ini hanya acuh. Oh kau sungguh tak mengerti perasaan seorang wanita,Naruto!

Hinata hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewanya. Seharusnya ia sadar, ia Bukan lah siapa-siapa Naruto.

"Aku masuk ke dalam, Naruto-kun " Gadis indigo ini berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya. Yah, itu sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya, membuat Rona merah menjalar ke pipinya.

"Maaf" Naruto secepat mungkin menarik tangannya. Memalingkan wajahnya, kau malu Naruto?

"Naruto-kun mau ikut?" Tanya Hinata se-stabil mungkin. Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata. Rona merah sialan di pipi Hinata belum berhenti juga.

.

Saat Hinata dan Naruto masuk ke dalam, kedua orangtua mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang perjodohan.

"Hinata" Panggil Kushina

"Ada apa,baa-san?"Hinata duduk di samping Kushina. Kushina mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya.

* * *

"Kami pamit pulang,Hiashi" Minato jii-san pamit pulang.

"Hm"

"Oh ya,Hinata. Tolong usahakan ya.. Aku rindu dirinya yang dulu.. Jaa ne" Kushina melambai pada Hinata. Hanya tersenyum, itulah yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana,Hinata? Ia tak buruk kan?" Hiashi menatap putrinya.

"Mungkin" Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala,lalu keluar.

Akhirnya Hinata kembali ke sini, tempat favoritnya. Yaah.. Taman.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman. Permintaan Kushina masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Apa ia sanggup?

**Flashback On**

"Hinata" Panggil Kushina.

"Ada apa,Baa-san?" Hinata duduk di samping Kushina. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Kushina mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah.. Foto?

"Ini.. Foto Naruto bersama Shion 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat sehari sebelum kecelakaan Shion" Kushina menatap iba foto yang ada di tangannya.

Hinata menatap dalam foto yang diberikan oleh Kushina. Naruto tersenyum lebar di foto itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto ke Naruto yang sekarang. Se-depresi itu kah?

"Kau sudah sadar kan,Hinata?" Kushina menunduk. Ia rindu pada sosok putranya yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Sedih maupun senang, suka maupun duka.

"Ya,Baa-san" Hinata ikut menunduk, sekali lagi ia memandangi senyum Naruto di foto tersebut, seakan tak akan pernah pudar.

"Maka dari itu.. kuharap kau bisa menggantikan Shion.. Dan mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu" Kushina tersenyum getir.

"Err.. ta-" Hinata bingung. Ia tak akan sanggup melakukan itu semua. Sungguh!

"Kumohon,Hinata.. kumohon" Suara Kushina makin lama makin lirih, matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Kau berhasil membuat Hinata iba,Kushina.

"Ya,baa-san. Aku usahakan" Hinata tersenyum miris.

**Flashback Off**

Ia mulai membayangkan sikap Naruto yang acuh padanya. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa merubahnya.. Tak akan bisa.

Kristal-kristal bening mulai berjatuhan ke pipi sang pemilik kristal. Ia menangis, menangis dalam diam. Wajahnya pun sekarang telah tertutup helaian demi helaian rambut Indigo-nya.

"Ak- aku tak.. aku tak akan bisa.. tak akan bisa" Cicit Hinata masih menangis dalam diam. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia cengeng.. cengeng.. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu Naruto, tapi entah mengapa Hatinya tak bilang begitu. Apa kau mencintainya,Hinata?

* * *

Sudah larut malam untuk seorang gadis menangis sendirian. Ia mulai berhenti menangis, menyeka air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya. Dari pipi sampai dagu. Ia lebih memilih masuk ke kamar tidurnya daripada menangis sendirian di sini.

"Anda darimana saja,Hinata-sama?" Sakura menatap Hinata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tak apa,Sakura" Hinata tersenyum. Jangan lupakan kejelian Sakura,Hinata.

"Anda menangis?" Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

"Anda menangis,Hinata-sama?" Ulang Sakura.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah saat Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku,Hinata" Sakura masih tersenyum lembut. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" Lanjutnya.

"Kushina baa-san.. memintaku untuk mengembalikan sosok Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun" Aku menundukkan kepala. "Dan nyatanya aku tak bisa"

"Jangan begitu,Hinata. Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu.. Kau pasti bisa.. Aku yakin dia tidak akan selamanya bersikap datar dan dingin padamu, aku yakin" Sakura memelukku. Kau membuatku hangat,Sakura.

"Arigato,Sakura" Ujarku setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kapanpun kau mau,aku akan selalu ada disampingmu.. Aku pasti akan membantumu,Hinata" Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Ah, aku ppergi dulu,Hinata-sama.. Jaa ne" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum sesaat. Aku harus berusaha melunturkan bayangan Shion di dalam diri Naruto.

** TO BE CONTINUE**

Taraaa.. Ini lah FF NaruHina pertamaku, gaje ga bisa dijelasin pake kata-kata (?)

The Last of all,** Review Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love by Uchiha Akira Chan**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina,slight KibaHina and SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto, Neji belongs to Author #digampar**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Hinata P.O.V**

Tou-san bilang, mulai hari ini sampai beberapa minggu kedepan, aku akan tinggal di rumah Minato jii-san. Juga disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto-kun. Aku tersenyum tipis. Semoga ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku untuk sedikit lebih mengenal Naruto-kun.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami,Hinata-chan. Naruto, antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya ya!" Minato jii-san tersenyum seperti biasa, cengiran ceria.

"Tch.. Ia bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa dipandu, tinggal tunjukkan jalannya" Lagi-lagi..

"An-ano.. Aku bisa sendiri kok,jii-san,baa-san. Tunjukkan saja jalannya" Aku tersenyum manis.

"Ah kau ini,Naruto! Memalukan saja!Kamarmu ada dilantai dua, sebelah kanan tangga" Kushina baa-san ikut tersenyum.

"Arigato,Kushina baa-san" Aku segera melangkah menaiki tangga, kulirik sebentar Naruto yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi, masih dengan wajah datar. Aku tersenyum getir.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hei pemalas, cepat ke bawah dan sarapan.. Sekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi" Seseorang diluar mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"A.. Ya, Naruto-kun" Ternyata Naruto-kun. Kapan kau bisa berubah,Naruto-kun?

Aku segera mengunci pintu kamarku dan mengekori Naruto.

"Err... Dimana Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san,Naruto-kun?" Tanyaku celingak celinguk.

"Cih.. Apa pedulimu pada keluargaku,eh? Tou-san pergi bekerja sejak tadi pagi, Kaa-san pergi berbelanja.. Percepat makanmu" Naruto sibuk menyuapkan sarapannya.

"I-Iya"

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata terus memperhatikan langkah Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia juga bingung, ia akan ke sekolah dengan apa? Ia hanya mengetahui nama sekolah barunya, ' Konoha HighSchool '.

Tak disangka, Naruto sudah siap dengan mobil _lamborghini _merahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiam disana,nona? Menunggu apa? Kucing bertanduk? Ck.. Ayo cepat naik" Teguran dingin Naruto memecahkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah.. Maaf,Naruto-kun.. " Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, tempat duduknya cuma dua. Mau apa lagi?

.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, salahkan jarak antara rumah Naruto dan Konoha High School yang terlalu jauh, yah tidak terlalu jauh juga sih. Naruto fokus menyetir, Hinata sibuk memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang menurutnya tampan itu sambil merona.

Ciitt.. _lamborghini _Naruto rem mendadak.

Refleks Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto, "Waaa" Teriaknya cukup kencang, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ah.. Ma..maaf, Naruto-kun" Hinata dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat memeluk lengan Naruto.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku memalingkan wajah merahku. Yak! Ini semua karena gadis bermata lavender ini. Seenak jidat memeluk lenganku. Ugh.. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku.. mulai merasakan getaran aneh saat mata _lavender_nya menatapku seraya tersenyum tulus. Yaa, aku tau itu. Ia selalu menatapku dimanapun kami bertemu.

"Sudah sampai" Ujarku, untungnya rona merah sialan ini sudah berhenti menggerogoti pipi ku.

"Arigato,Naruto-kun" Ia kembali tersenyum manis, berhenti membuatku geli,_baka!_

"Hn"

.

* * *

Aku juga harus sekelas dengannya,ya? Oh kami-sama! Ia perempuan yang menjengkelkan, tolonglah aku.

"Ohayou. Kita ke datangan murid baru,hm?" Kakashi-sensei tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Aku hanya diam.

Bisik-bisik berisik mulai menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Aku benci ini!

"Kira-kira perempuan atau laki-laki,ya? Semoga laki-laki, dan tampan!" Bisik ( _read : Teriak ) _Karin. Ah, itu sudah biasa.

"Diam!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei mulai kesal.

Hinata memasuki kelas, siul-siulan nakal mulai membanjiri kelas.

"Oh-Ohayou. Watashiwa Hinata Hyuga desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Ujarnya singkat.

"Silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong" Kakashi merapikan maskernya.**  
**

"_Ha'i,_sensei" Ia mencari-cari kursi kosong. Hei, apa yang ia lakukan? Berhenti di sampingku?

"A..ano.. Boleh aku duduk disini,Naruto-kun?" Wajahnya merona lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli" Jawabku dingin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ah aku jadi merasa bersalah.

**Normal** P.O.V

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh keluar" Kakashi merapikan buku- bukunya.

Beberapa murid tetap diam di kelas, sekedar membaca buku, mengobrol, atau piket. Sementara sebagian lainnya,entah pergi ke perpustakaan, bergosip di luar kelas, atau jajan di kantin.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia tidak punya teman di sini. Ia menebak-nebak dimana taman belakang sekolah.

Bingo! Kau menemukannya,Hinata. Ia duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang cantik nan indah.

* * *

_In Other Side_

"Yak! Kemana teman-temanku sih? Mungkin lebih baik ke halaman belakang" Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan malas ke halaman belakang.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk melihat pemandangan indah di taman belakang sekolahnya.

_Jleb!_ Matanya melebar seketika ketika mendapati Hinata sedang menduduki tempat favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,eh? Tidak punya teman?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Eh? Nar-Naruto-kun?!" Ia tersentak dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaanku,_baka"_ bentak Naruto.

"Iya, aku tak punya teman" Hinata kembali menunduk, tak menyangka Naruto akan membentaknya hanya karena ia tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ikut aku,kalau kau tidak punya teman aku juga yang akan disalahkan kaa-san" Naruto menarik pergelangan mungil Hinata sambil berlari. Menghindari rona di pipimu,hm?

Dag Dig Dug

Jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menyentuh tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana,Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Ikut saja"

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan _-kantin- _Naruto menarik tangannya secepat kilat.

"Hei,Nar-" Kiba yang hendak merangkul Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat gadis di samping sahabatnya ini. Sang gadis hanya bisa melotot tak menyangka.

"Kiba-kun?" Masih dalam raut wajah sama.

"Ehh.. Hinata" Kiba hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat bertatapan dengan gadis yang pernah ditembaknya dulu saat SMP.

Siapa yang tak gugup saat berhadapan pada orang yang dulu pernah kau tembak,hm?

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Mencurigai gelagat keduanya.

"Hei,Naruto!Siapa gadis itu? Kenalkan pada kami" Gadis _blonde_ berkuncir itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Hm" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi tempat teman-temannya berkumpul, diikuti Hinata.

.

"Nah, jadi siapa dia,Naruto?Pacarmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukan"

"Hmm, tunanganmu?" Giliran Chouji sekarang,siapa tahu tebakannya benar.

"Bukan"

"Seorang gadis yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuamu.. Hoahm" Dengan nada malas-malasan,disertai menguap lebar. Yah,Shikamaru.

"Hn"

"Nah, jadi siapa namamu?" Ino antusias.

"Hyu-Hyuga Hinata" Hinata gugup,ia tidak mengenal mereka. Mungkin tidak sekelas.

"Aaaa! _Kawaii!" _Teriak Ino menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Sontak, seluruh mata menuju pada Ino. "Aku Yamanaka Ino"

"Ups,maaf" Ia menutup mulutnya.

"Nah Hinata, jadi apa hobimu? Warna kesukaanmu? Umurmu? Tanggal lahirmu? Alamatmu? Dan kot-" Cerocos Ino panjang lebar.

" Ini bukan saatnya introgasi,Ino" Naruto menekan satu persatu kata-katanya.

"Hehe.." Ino hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambut _blonde_nya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau membawanya kesini?" Chouji menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian, lalu kembali mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Dia tidak punya teman" Singkat.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjadi temannya. Iya kan,Hinata?" Ino tersenyum lebar, dan hanya dibalas senyum kecil oleh Hinata.

"Ah terserah kau saja,Ino. Yang penting aku tak dimarahi kaa-san. Itu sudah cukup" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Naruto jadi cuek dan dingin sejak kematian Shion, aku jadi iba dengannya." Ino memandang punggung Naruto iba.

"Me-memangnya Shion meninggal karena apa?" Hinata menatap Ino tak sabar.

"Kec-kecelakaan.. " Ino menarik nafas sejenak. "Hari kematian Shion adalah hari _valentine._ Saat itu, Naruto dan Shion kencan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Aku dan Shikamaru pun ikut serta dalam kencan mereka. Shion mengajak Naruto ke toko permen di seberang jalan, lal-lalu.. Shion berlari dan" Punggung Ino bergetar, isakannya mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengelus punggung Ino. "Tak perlu dilanjutkan,maaf membuatmu mengungkit masa lalu" Hinata duduk kembali saat Ino mulai tenang.

"Panggil saja aku Ino" Ino tersenyum kecil.

.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Hinata merapatkan ia harus pulang dengan Naruto masih ada kegiatan di sekolah. 'Brrr' Gumamnya sambil kembali merapatkan jaket.

"Kau perlu tumpangan,Hinata?Naruto masih ada kegiatan,kan?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata yang agak bergetar.

"Ti-tidak perlu,Kiba-_kun_" Tolak Hinata halus lalu kembali merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kiba menatap Hinata khawatir.

"Ti-tidak" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Kiba.

"Ehmm.. Baiklah. Aku duluan,Hinata. _Jaa ne_" Kiba melangkah menjauh.

.

Hujan makin deras, namun bus yang ditunggu Hinata belum datang juga.

"Brrr.. Mengapa disini dingin sekali?" Hinata menggigil. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak menerima ajakan Kiba tadi. Jika ia menerima ajakan Kiba, ia sudah sampai di rumah dan disambut dengan hangat.

Hinata sudah terlalu kedinginan sekarang, '_Kami-sama_,dimana bus itu? Tolonglah aku!' Pekiknya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket menutupi dirinya, namun tidak terpasang. Hinata menengok ke belakang, Naruto melepas jaketnya.

"Nar-Naruto-kun?" Masih dengan bibir bergetar.

"Hn"

"Arigatou"

"Ayo pulang" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, menerobos segerombolan siswa yang tampak sedang menunggu bus. Tak sedikit pula decihan sebal dari siswa siswa tersebut karena Naruto yang dengan seenak jidatnya menerobos keluar halte.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, 'Setidaknya Naruto-kun tak sedingin saat pertama kali kami bertemu'

**TBC**

**Udah Lama update, Hasil mengecewakan pula. Kalau punya saran / Kritik silahkan Review ya**

**_ The Last of All, Review Please? _**


End file.
